The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Trees that are young or transplanted are often supported by staking devices in order to ensure proper growth such that the tree does not lean or fall over time. For example, excessive wind can cause growth abnormalities, and poor soil conditions can cause a tree to lean. Known staking devices typically consist of ropes or wires that are wrapped around the tree and staked into the ground. However, these staking devices have a tendency to cut into the trunk of a tree over time if they are not adjusted when the tree grows. This can result in choking or bulbing of the tree trunk, which causes weakness in the trunk and eventual catastrophic damage to the tree. Some staking devices incorporate a rubber gasket or portion of a garden hose around a guy wire and against the tree trunk in order to reduce such cutting. This method, unfortunately, also results in damage to the tree if adjustments are not made over time.
Additional staking devices incorporate multiple posts and elaborate bracing systems in order to avoid damaging the tree as it grows. These devices are time-consuming and difficult to install and are often cost prohibitive. Due to the increased difficulty of installation, these more elaborate bracing systems are often installed incorrectly, thus resulting in damage to the tree over time as well.